


thirty one days

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Short Chapters, additional parings as I go on, see end notes for individual tags/warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slutober Collection: 31 days of explicit ficlets featuring Amamiya Ren





	thirty one days

Ring the bell. It’s harder than he’d thought it would be. (*He’s* harder than he thought he could be, with everything he’d had forced from him already.) A small, simple task - ring the bell, earn his freedom. A challenge he hadn’t understood the difficulties of when he’d agreed. Nothing more than his pride and choice of dinner as collateral - he wins, he chooses and is treated. He fails, and he is the one to feel the pain in his wallet. 

Ring the bell. It should have been a simple task, even bound as he is. His proficiency is not limited to Joker and the bonds upon his body should have been easily escaped long before. But Ren is trembling, nearly delirious. And Goro is a far, far better hand with a rope than expected. And the cords which embrace him more lovingly than his lover are slender and slippery silk, impossible to grasp. 

Ring the bell, but he is unable to reach. The only way he can touch it from this distance is by projectile. But he’s already come thrice in such a short time, and he doesn’t know if there’s even anything left inside him. 

Ring the bell, Joker. The sweetly venomous encouragement is the only warning he receives before the remote is engaged once more. 

Ring the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags: bondage, sexual betting


End file.
